


Surprise, Surprise

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, 复方汤剂, 混乱邪恶, 站街梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 有空时乔装打扮去站个街，至多只能算是斯内普众多难登大雅之堂但也无伤大雅的小癖好之一。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：大家好我又来给站街分子丢脸了，后续随缘。老斯扮成詹姆的样子站街被小天狼星相中，全程充满混邪气息，大家慎入。总体互攻，有车再说。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

一根黑发落进杯子里，泥浆状药剂冒了会儿泡泡，变成金色。斯内普将它一饮而尽，痛苦的几十秒过后，站在原地的变成了詹姆·波特。这么多次以后想不承认都难，波特的药剂味道很不错，尝起来像是在床上很火辣的那种人，他倒不会拒绝狠操波特直到对方哭着求饶这个主意。

这大抵也是他此类娱乐消遣的主要内容之一——作为波特，让嫖客狠狠干他。当然他还没可悲到为了满足让波特成为婊子的欲望这么干，有空时乔装打扮去站个街，至多只能算是他众多难登大雅之堂但也无伤大雅的小癖好之一。许多已婚人士上街找婊子的原因无他，在与伴侣的性爱中总需要顾及对方的感受，而对拿钱租的躯体就用不着想那么多；还有的人只是闲着无聊想找个温暖的洞活动活动自己。总之这其中的重点在于干他的人不在乎他，他也不必在乎那些人，他喜欢被当成一个洞、一张嘴、一个屁股，没什么特别的理由。

要去街头碰运气的夜晚，他出门前通常会改改自己的样子，因为人们当然倾向于选择比西弗勒斯·斯内普好看的人。这并不让他难过，就像他对那些人来说只是个婊子，那些人之于他也不过是一根根借来用的老二。既然都是要化装，装成波特的时候他生意更好，他还能得到让波特被人当成婊子的乐趣，有什么坏处呢？

斯内普对着镜子略作调整，去掉足以确定身份的特征——像是下颌的小伤疤和手上的茧子，再把头发加长，弄出一点胡茬，把外表年龄增大五六岁。这样他就只会是“一个长得很像詹姆的站街男”，否则被认识波特的人撞见，保不准就要有麻烦。

而且如果人们认可了你只是长得像某人，没准你就能从那人的熟人那里得到意外收获。

就他的例子而言，那个“意外收获”是指西里斯·布莱克。

即便凑巧从理发店弄到了一大把波特的头发，斯内普原本也只是三五次中有一次化装成詹姆，权当款待自己而已，毕竟复方汤剂调配起来也是很麻烦的。他开始每次出门都喝复方汤剂，还是在上个月第二次被布莱克买下之后。第一次还可当成偶然寻求刺激，到了第二次，布莱克显然是有意地在找他——那个长相与自己最好朋友酷似的男妓。那么这件事是否会成为常规，就只看斯内普愿不愿意了。

他觉得没理由反对，布莱克出手大方，爱好简单，从不忘记戴套，没多少聊天的兴趣，也不会像许多同龄人一样犹犹豫豫、摇摆不定，企图与他更进一步或者劝他别再干这行。看在老天的份上，斯内普实在被那些自以为正直的羞涩少年弄得有些烦了。对于招妓这件事布莱克非常坦然，他就喜欢这类省心的顾客。只需要略微涨点儿价，布莱克支付的钱就足以顶上多耗费的复方汤剂成本，反正看起来不管斯内普报多少，他都不会还价。

因为在他看来波特值这个价，斯内普想。他对布莱克想睡波特毫不吃惊，波特笔直得跟他的魔杖一样，而布莱克大概和斯内普一样直，而且对他来说太阳都是从波特的屁股里升起来的，所以这当然会造成一些问题。能用钱解决自己对好友的性冲动，布莱克没准还觉着自己赚大了呢。尽管连斯内普都能看出脱离家族的当下他囊中羞涩，没准下周就要为这一夜放纵落个饿肚子或者去朋友家蹭饭。他对布莱克挨饿一点意见都没有，更准确地说，这叫一石三鸟。

不过尽管布莱克坦承斯内普长得像自己朋友，或者还为对方已婚（娶了莉莉——斯内普拒绝去想这部分）有些许惆怅，他倒没太在床上叫波特的名字，所以这应该不是什么爱上了直男朋友的悲惨单恋故事，床上只是个与波特形似的躯壳也能令他满意。又或者这是他保持自身平衡的方式，找个替代品，这样他看着自己好友时就不必幻想着把对方扒光了。他或许应该为这不能伤到布莱克多少而遗憾，不过说实在的，斯内普对床伴哭鼻子也没太大兴趣，除非你算上被干出来的纯生理性泪水。

没错，有时候布莱克会让斯内普当攻，他还得多付两成嫖资，因为这导致斯内普付出额外的劳动。想象布莱克发现自己雇来干自己的人是谁时的表情，实在是颇具娱乐性。他倒没真觉得干布莱克是什么苦差，但布莱克对涨价毫无异议，送上门的钱傻子才不赚。

今天的走向还不能确定，他轻车熟路地找到斯内普，两人去了最近那家又脏又破的旅店。布莱克有点欲言又止，斯内普发现自己对此兴趣盎然，满足布莱克的癖好目前还没带来过什么坏处。

“我呃，今天能不能换个玩法？”布莱克问，又很快补上一句，“我会照价加钱。”

“取决于你的要求是什么。”斯内普回答，真奇怪，布莱克通常不会遮遮掩掩的，也许他该警惕一点。

下一刻，布莱克掏出一小瓶泥浆状药剂，斯内普脑中立时警铃大作。在复方汤剂正起效的情况下喝下另一份，有中毒身亡的危险。他确实没想到布莱克会提出玩这个，他还以为波特就能让对方满意了呢。

“我不会碰一瓶尝起来可能像屎的东西。”他说，布莱克乐了。

“我还真想知道他尝起来像什么。”灰眼睛男人说，“你要是实在不愿意，我来喝也行。我猜你对顾客的相貌不太挑剔吧？”

那倒是真的，对于长得太敷衍了事的客人，他会有另外的规矩，比如只能从后面来，但整体而言斯内普来者不拒。只是布莱克笑得有点……羞涩，像在吐露一个难以启齿的秘密什么的，考虑到他对于操自己好友的坦直态度，斯内普产生了些许追究的兴趣。

“你是一，一条鼻涕虫是十，他有多丑？”斯内普问。

“呃，十二？”布莱克说，然后居然招人烦地咯咯笑了一阵，“好啦，其实不算太难看，只不过比我差一截而已。”

斯内普习惯性地冷笑一声，立刻担心这个反应太像他自己。说句实在话，绝大部分人比起布莱克都是“差一截”，区别只在于差的那一截有多大。

“嗨，其实你有些时候还挺像他的，只需要换张脸。”西里斯说，“我付两倍的钱让你试试如何？要是实在太难喝，大不了你把它吐掉就是了。”

他倒是多情。不知怎的，斯内普产生了些许不详的预感。

“做生意是一回事，”他临时编了个牵强的理由，“如果我要变成另一个人，我至少得知道他是谁。”

“倒也没什么。”布莱克耸耸肩，“你认识西弗勒斯·斯内普吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

说实话，骂过斯内普“Go fuck yourself”的人不少，叫他当场操作还付钱的，布莱克真他妈头一个。不愧是大户人家的少爷，口味跟正常嫖客大不相同。

“怎么，你认识斯内普？”布莱克果然立刻看出了他反应有异。

现在说不认识，布莱克准会起疑，而且斯内普虽然有阵发性孤高自许的症状，从他不觉得对着镜子打飞机有多少额外快感来看，干活时看着自己的脸大概只会打击他的积极性而非相反。

“他算是……常客。”斯内普下定了决心。

“呃，要是你俩有什么，就当我啥也没说。”布莱克嘴上这么说，脸上却明写着不可置信——很不幸，斯内普对此完全理解。

如果一天他和某个与波特相似的人“有什么”，那连验明正身都不用，要么他是假的，要么他是疯了，黑魔王大可直接处理掉。

“不。”斯内普斟酌着回答，“我认为他只是享受羞辱我，这多半也和你那个朋友有关。”

“他会那样做，我完全不意外。”布莱克信以为真，挑起一边嘴角一笑，“哼，你可没法想象。”

斯内普心说我他妈想得还不够多吗。

然后布莱克的表情阴沉了点儿，大概是以为今晚不能达成目的，“要是你对他印象不好，那也没什么。”

我都让你干我了，对我自己的印象算什么。

“我可以喝。”斯内普说，“加五成价钱。”

布莱克眼神一亮，斯内普胃里一股不舒服的感觉，怀疑自己犯了大错。但覆水难收，他接过药剂，斜眼等布莱克拿出属于他的东西。

布莱克拿出了——一片沾血的布料。看着怪眼熟的。

“……”

“我没杀他。”见他瞠目，布莱克立刻说。

“我相信你没有。”斯内普说，继续瞪着那玩意儿，“但你不觉得有点恶心吗？”

“你又不是没见过他的头发，难道你更喜欢那个么？”西里斯反问。

“……”头发可以洗，血就是血。

“不想卷进是非，最好别问这东西哪来的。”西里斯又说。

斯内普寂然，他还用得着问吗？前几天凤凰社和食死徒在伯明翰西部火拼，他丢的是半条袖子而非胳膊实属侥幸。确定血迹主人的方法有得是，只不过放干斯内普的血他也想不到，布莱克会拿它干这个。不知道他找了什么借口顺走那玩意儿，斯内普真想看看波特对此会是什么表情。

妈的，他没准该考虑给工作服加离体自焚的咒语了。如果布莱克打算这么干不止一次，他怕是得设法让布莱克拿到些头发。他的癖好或者不足为外人道，但总体而言斯内普的兴趣很他妈简单，而且肯定不包括开工前喝自己的血。

“他的药剂最好别太难喝。”斯内普说，又厌恶地撇撇嘴。

布莱克哼了一声，用魔杖敲敲那片布料，让干了的血掉进装复方汤剂的瓶子里。药剂冒着泡变成极深的绿色，与他从前的测试相符，血液确实是对的，也没混杂什么其他东西。

斯内普接过药剂去了洗手间，发出几声痛苦的呻吟，借此掩护将药剂倒进马桶，用咒语将容貌和声音复原。复方汤剂作为最无破绽的变装药剂，在局部消除其影响容易，将身形完全恢复却难。波特身高与斯内普差不太多，但体格比他强健，皮肤多有晒黑的痕迹，短时间内很难调整至看不出破绽。不过想来，布莱克没什么理由常常看见波特的裸体，更别说他自己的，调整至两人中间的状态应该就差不多了。

“用得着照那么久镜子吗？”布莱克在门外喊道，“我知道你现在想打自己一顿，但我们只有一小时诶。”

斯内普咬咬牙，他更想打布莱克。

“你对自己很自豪嘛。”他走出盥洗室，有意把声音放柔和一点，免得和他本人太像。

布莱克却一言不发，盯了他一会儿，打了个含糊的手势。

“你能不能……”

“假装我是他？”斯内普善解人意地问。

布莱克点头。

“我需要参考，”斯内普故意说，“你们睡过吗？”

布莱克的嘴唇扭曲了一下，“我觉得我今天的要求很能说明问题。”

“你们没睡过要好办得多，”斯内普从容客观地说，“你只需要给我一个方向上的指导，不需要太多细节。如果你们睡过会麻烦一些，如果要进行扮演，我得知道他是否偏好亲吻你的乳头或者——”

“行了！我们没睡过，完全没可能。”布莱克举起双手，“你是专业的，看着办吧，虽然那个主意倒不坏……重点是你得表现得对我很生气。”

“你想我打你？”

“也不是不行。”布莱克的脸变红了一点，哈，他喜欢这个，惊喜十足的一天，“不过主要是态度，他看我不爽，瞧不起我，对，就是这个。你可以骂我，贬低我，就……使用我。”

“像对待婊子那样？”

布莱克轻轻打了个颤，“对。”

斯内普感到热意从小腹升起，那是他通常享受的待遇，也不反对偶尔换过来，但这次，可完全不一样。

“你想我从哪开始？”他问，嗓音低哑，布莱克很快地瞟了他一眼。

“我想想。”他思索着，手指不安分地转动，斯内普可以看到他胯下抬头的趋势，“要不，一次冲突之后？你在我离开詹姆他们时截住了我……”

“然后做了这个。”

他抓住布莱克的领子，将他推到墙边，布莱克惊喘一声，瞪大眼看着斯内普压在自己身上，手指虚扣自己脖子。斯内普一时拿不准自己是否做得太过分，但随即他留意到布莱克呼吸变得急促，瞳孔扩大了。一只手抓住他放在对方脖子上的手，反向下压紧，同时布莱克身体弓起，大腿贴住他的。

“最后一个问题，”斯内普俯身到他耳边，“你是想我干你，还是骑到你哭出来为止？”

“靠，比我想象中还好。”男人喘息着笑道，“随你的便。放马过来啊，斯内普。”

一阵战栗顺着斯内普脊柱滑下，这事没那么容易了结了。


	3. Chapter 3

通常比起当场，斯内普的副业带来快感主要靠事后的性幻想，毕竟你的脑子喜欢你的身体成为飞机杯，不代表你的身体就得同意。再者，“不舒服”也正是要达到他目的难以避免的副产品，要是对方是个把站街男当成恋人来照料的傻小子，可就白瞎他一晚上了。

更不用说幻想的时候斯内普可以过滤大部分讨人嫌的细节，比如蟾蜍般的叫床声和口臭，专注于自己喜欢的部分。顺带一提，自从挨了腐臭呕吐物气味的迎面重击，斯内普再也不接醉醺醺的客人了。

尽管如此，在被当成婊子的前提下，过程也能不坏，自是上选。毕竟事后清洗和涂药膏大体上只是麻烦，没什么可享受的。

这也是他喜欢赚布莱克的钱的原因。布莱克在平衡粗暴言行和皆大欢喜这件事上无师自通，他会在斯内普身上留下恰到好处的淤青，让他之后的好几天都能从衣物摩擦下清晰地感觉到。而斯内普骑他的时候，布莱克脸上那种蔑视而难以置信的表情简直能直接将他推到顶峰。

“哇哦。”布莱克四肢伸展地躺着，导致斯内普只能坐在床边一角。若非这幅德性是他一手造就，斯内普会嫌弃这家伙太占地方，“只有一小时真是太可惜了。”

这倒提醒了斯内普，从他早先喝下的药剂到现在，还差几分钟就一小时了。要是药效在布莱克面前消退，这整件事非露馅不可。他们的任何一部分都不在对方身体里的时候，斯内普对接收更多布莱克的羞辱一点儿兴趣都没有。

“干嘛去？”布莱克把脖子抬起来了一点，“还有二十分钟呢。”

“交易结束。”斯内普冷漠地回答，将衣物胡乱抓进手里，“我去洗干净你留下的东西。”

“这么着急接下一单？”布莱克懒洋洋地继续把自己瘫成一堆果冻。

“又不是说你还能再来一发。”

斯内普丢下这句就进了卫生间，他刚打开花洒，熟悉的皮肤融化的痛苦便朝他袭来，斯内普将一团衣物塞进嘴里，尽可能不发出任何声音。片刻后他恢复了本来面目，用于伪装的咒语成了累赘，斯内普解除了它们。

他喝下复方汤剂到布莱克给他药剂之间有近二十分钟的时间差，这也是个问题。斯内普洗澡很少超过十分钟，他考虑着是在二十分钟内直接用本来面目开溜，还是冒着被怀疑的风险在浴室磨蹭这么久，然后喝下波特的复方汤剂，用布莱克眼中他的真面目出去。

没错，只要是化装上街，斯内普总是带备用的复方汤剂，以防自己需要停留太久。后来布莱克常常想来第二发，这东西就变得更必要了，斯内普每次都得中途给自己续一剂，幸而这货倒没有偷看床伴上厕所的怪癖。

破旅馆水流断断续续，忽冷忽热，实在没什么可享受的。斯内普按照习惯的速度冲洗了身体，从莲蓬头下走出，正想着该找什么借口继续拖延时间，忽然从头凉到了脚。

毛巾架上挂的是布莱克的裤子。

显然，他在药剂失效的催促下拿错了。而被留在外边的那条裤子，内袋里放着他的复方汤剂。

他妈的。

斯内普第一个念头是，幸好不是磨蹭完二十分钟才发现。那样他就真找不出什么合理的理由来解释，这个长得像波特的站街男为什么过了一个小时还是长得像斯内普了。搞不好他得光着下半身偷袭布莱克并消除对方记忆，听起来一点都不吸引人。

第二个念头是，尽管逃过了最糟的情况，情况仍万分危急。要是布莱克缓过劲去穿衣服，发现了他裤子口袋里的复方汤剂，解释起来也是个大麻烦。复方汤剂不是能从圣芒戈药房里买到的东西，一个站街男随身带这个，搞不好被当成间谍，又是一场打斗。

斯内普做好了赶紧出去捡裤子开溜的打算，紧接着便由衷诅咒自己选来卖弄风骚的工作服：为了展示波特的身材，他上半身的布料除了增加暴露感没有任何他妈的用处，下半身却搭了突显腿长的紧身长裤。现在裤子丢在外边，上衣则他妈完全遮不住体貌特征，任谁都能看出他和波特身材的差异，简直好极了。早知道他就配条裙子，起码不会有跟布莱克拿错的风险，反正豁出去的也是波特的脸。

眼下他唯一的选择——是旅馆提供（来作为摆设）的一条大浴巾。斯内普用两根手指捏起一角，只见这玩意白得发黄，点缀着霉斑和可疑污渍，随着布面展开，还抖出两只死虫子。

“……”

下一次，他绝对要找个理由叫布莱克付双倍。斯内普深吸一口气，草草套上布莱克的裤子，强忍着恶心给肩膀披上那玩意，走出浴室，眼睛直奔自己的裤子——

它在布莱克手里，左手。

复方汤剂在布莱克手里，右手。

布莱克则，非常愚蠢地只穿着帽衫，光着屁股遛鸟。在他们为数不少的互扒衣服经历中，斯内普了解到这人几乎从不穿内裤，就这么晃荡来晃荡去。他每每为此后悔当初没更努力地当众给布莱克一个倒挂金钟。

“我勒个去，”光屁股男人朝他直瞪眼，“这个不用我加钱吧？”

斯内普一激灵，把自己从被识破的恐慌中拖回来，“怎么，喜欢你看到的？”

“在我的幻想里，他穿得是我上衣，下摆嘛比我现在这件长些。”布莱克毫不掩饰地上下打量，“不过这样也不错啦，裤门开着更不错。这浴巾挺多余的。”

他好像想扯掉浴巾，但并没有空闲的手。斯内普立刻意识到自己又忽略了一件事：复方汤剂里的头发是事先加进去的。也就是说在布莱克看来，手中的是一瓶神秘的深金色液体，完全不像复方汤剂。

“交易已经结束了。”他横了对方一眼，“把我的东西还给我，然后给钱。”

“哈，你不爽的时候跟他更像了。”布莱克笑嘻嘻地说，大概“更像斯内普”在他的鸟语里，意味着“让我更想找茬”。

“这是你的独门秘方吗？”这鸟人又说，晃晃瓶子，“让你能一个接一个，整夜笙歌？”

斯内普的膝盖有点痒，想借他胯下挠挠，带撞击声和惨叫的那种挠法。

“关。你。屁。事。”

倒计时五分钟，布莱克总算招惹得差不多了，将药瓶和裤子还给了他。斯内普反手甩过浴巾盖了对方一头，急奔进卫生间将门摔上。

“我是不知道你还有什么可害羞的，”布莱克还在外边嚷嚷，“但你他妈好歹留下我的裤子吧？”

斯内普比较想一把火烧了他的裤子。

考虑到他还打算做布莱克的生意，斯内普没把事做绝，只是将它多淋湿了点而已。他将湿布团成一团，伸出一只手投掷，从布莱克的惊叫和咒骂来看准确命中目标。趁对方抱怨的这会儿，斯内普掐着时间喝下药剂，完成了痛苦的变形。随后他草草调整相貌，把自己搞得跟出门时没太大区别。

他们再照面时，布莱克本是一脸恼火，看清他的样子又眨眨眼。

“现在我感觉这都不像你的脸了。”这位嫖客特真诚地说，“还是鼻涕精的脸跟你比较配，这副刻薄相配上他的脸简直一绝。”

“……”斯内普觉得自己实在应该在布莱克裤裆上撕个大口子，“别想我还会喝一次人血，我已经快吐了。”

“放心吧，就算你愿意，我也没那么多复方汤剂可糟蹋——喂！”斯内普当机立断地从布莱克口袋里扯出那截衣袖，烧掉了它。

“那这块破布就没用了。”他冷冰冰地说，“我可不想你还抱有幻想。”

布莱克看起来想发脾气，但他自己想必也记得是谁阻止了面前的站街男追问布料的来历。结果最终他也没说出什么来，只是瞪着那块布化为灰烬，离开房间时脚步异常快而已。

斯内普觉得这真是个童话般的夜晚，一切艰难困苦通向了美好的结局，以及更美好的充满幻想素材的明天。

**Author's Note:**

> 老斯：突如其来的人生抉择，show myself/fuck myself


End file.
